Hapiness For You
by Jichi-chan
Summary: Misaki, a newly graduated angel of hapiness is sent to help Usami Akihiko, a famous author in the human world, who is said to be planning suicide. Will Misaki be able to make Akihiko happy since it's his job or will Akihiko end up dead just as foretold?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

JR Couple: MisakixAkihiko

**~Prologue~**

"_Like the wind that guides the waves there are also little angels which God sends for us. We may not know them but they are the messengers of happiness"_

"Eh?!" the young brunette angel said.

"Surprised? Well, you should be happy yourself your finally getting to do your first job as a angel of happiness. You should be happy instead of saying _eh, _you know what I mean?" The older angel said.

"Ah, well I'm just a bit surprise that's all. Graduating and then suddenly getting my FIRST job. I mean, is it a bit too _early_?" Misaki said.

"Well, if you don't want your job well I can…" The older angel's sentence was cut off.

"Ah, no, no it's ok! I mean it. I'm ready to do my first job. I'm just a bit surprised." Misaki tried to convinced the older angel.

"Well, if you say so… Anyways, the first person assigned to help is Usami Akihiko."

"Usami Akihiko-san? Who's he?" Misaki asked curiously

"Well his a famous novelist in the human world."

"A FAMOUS novelist? Then why does he need our help. I mean, he's famous right that means he's rich and if his rich then he could get _anything _he wants right? " Misaki asked curiously.

"_Ah-hem._ Well to tell you the truth even rich people can get sad you know. He's apparently heart broken right now. And someone does not stop him he..."

"He might what?"

"...do suicide due to his sadness." The older angel sadly said.

"Well, alright I'll be going now. I promise teach (Misaki nicknamed his teacher) that I won't let him die! See you later teach." Misaki said.

After the short conversation with his teacher he decided to go out to the human world to make Usami Akihiko happy. _Since it's his job. _Or so thats his main reason doing it anyway.

TBC

-----

Yo~ Do you like it? Hate it? No comment? Review it please. I'll do my best to change my mistakes. Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling, etc.


	2. Chapter One

~Chapter One~

"A friend huh?" he asked himself.

Takahiro, the person whom he had admired for so many years is finally getting married to another woman. Takahiro never thought about him being in love for he was too naïve to notice it instead he would always consider Akihiko as his best friend but not as a lover.

It was one of the most painful memories in his life. How his heart ached and cried out as if there was no end to his undying pain. It was a deep wound which carved like a scar in his heart. He will never be loved like the way he loved the person whom he cared so much like a precious jewel. He felt that maybe, just maybe it would be better if he did not existed or if he was dead in that way he would never get hurt by the one he loved.

Sighing to himself he decided to continue working for his next novel. The document which he was writing was empty, no sentences, phrases, words or even a single letter! Nothing. There was nothing written it was blank. How could he write? When his only inspiration, Takahiro is now gone and is about to marry some woman.

Looking up at the blank empty space at his laptop he decided to make himself some coffee. Going down stairs and towards the kitchen he went. While going towards the kitchen he heard the pouring of liquid in the cup. He could not see the person doing it due to the wall which covers his view, so he decided to move closer to the kitchen.

Going nearer and nearer to the kitchen he saw a young brunette. He had darkish brown hair, emerald green eyes and small little wings. He looked like an angel! Akihiko could not believe himself, was he seeing things? So he rubbed his eyes and blinked two times. Looking again at the same direction he relieved it was still there, the angel was still there making a cup of coffee.

"Um…" Akihiko tried to catch the little angel's attention.

Misaki noticed that Akihiko was there and decided to explain why he is in _his_ house.

"Um… Hello... Want some coffee? You looked a bit stressed and it is written here in my handbook that you want coffee. And you're door was open so I... I decided to come in sorry for not asking your permission. Sorry. So want some coffee?" Misaki said nervously showing his red handbook with his right hand and then showed the cup of coffee he just made.

"No what I mean is WHAT are YOU doing in MY HOUSE." Akihiko shouted to the angel.

"I'm really sorry… I did not mean to annoy you..." Misaki sadly replied.

"My name is Misaki and you see master God sent me here to make you happy. I was told to go here, since there is a possibility that you might kill yourself in the near future and so God sent me here to help you in order to prevent it from happening. I know it may sound weird and all but I'm here to help you and to make you happy. It's my job. I'm an angel who is sent to make you happy. I'm an angel of happiness. Ah, and..." Misaki added.

"…"

Akihiko did not reply. He was a bit _too _surprised. An angel sent by God to make him happy because he might kill himself in the future? He knows he's really depressed and all about Takahiro getting married but, he never intended to kill himself just because of him. Well he guess it's a bit true since he thought of maybe if he die he will be happier but that does not mean he's going kill himself. It was nothing like that!

Good job me. Now he thinks you're a lunatic or someone with a metal disorder. He thinks that you're SOME kid who is wearing this silly angel costume and then he'll call the police and say you're stalking him. After that you're going to be reported to teach after saying that you'll help him, that: Teacher!!! I'm really sorry I failed because I'm suck a dork I could not even help him and I EVEN went to jail. Sorry. And then you'll cry like a total wimp saying to him you're a complete failure. Ha. Lucky Me. Misaki thought.

"Um, hey I know you may think I'm a weirdo but I'm really serious here! I'm angel can't you see I have angel wing and..." Misaki tried to hide his annoyance through a fake smile.

"…" Akihiko continued to be in shock mode.

"Ugh, you still don't believe me, do you?! Fine if you want to play stupid then I'll show you some trick of mine! Abra Ka Pocus!" Misaki said annoyingly.

Snapping two finger a white smoke appeared and poof there was a big banner floating and written on it is: "OY! BAKA! LISTEN UP! G-O-D SENT ME HERE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! A.K.A. GOD YOUR CREATOR."

The banner was floating high in the kitchen. He could not believe what he was seeing. _Maybe_ this Misaki person (weirdo) is an angel. Since normal people can't do this. Well, _except_ for magicians. Akihiko thought.

"So now do you believe that I. AM. AN. ANGEL." Misaki firmly said those four words trying to put meaning to it.

"Sigh…"

"You still do not believe me?! Want more magic I CAN destroy this WHOLE APARTMENT if you do not believe me. Thought I think I'll get scolded for that and get kick out from my job. Well anyways I'm not joking I can prove it if you don't believe me." Misaki proudly said.

Akihiko laughed at what the angel just have said and how he acted when Akihiko did not believe him. He thought that the angel looked cute even thought he was angry.

"Hey I'm not joking here! I can really destroy this whole apartment if you still would… Ugh, I'm tired saying it you know it already" Misaki said tiredly.

"Anyways, do you believe me not or... " Misaki added.

"Yup I do believe you now, cute little angel-chan. So don't destroy it please?" Akihiko said.

"CUTE little angel-chan?! What kind of lame name is that? I mean my name is MISAKI not CUTE angel-chan you know! And first I'm A GUY guys don't LOOK CUTE! So stop calling me by that stupid nickname." Misaki protested while blushing.

"Fine whatever you want I'll call you Misaki then." Akihiko said.

"Good." Misaki replied.

And so, from that day on Misaki is formally announced as Akihiko's Angel of Happiness.

TBC

-----

Yo~ Sorry for the long wait. I was a bit busy in my school works (especially student council work). And to add it all up our exams coming up so I won't be able to update it for a two weeks or longer. I'm also sorry for making mistakes in the grammar or in spelling if I have. Sorry again. BTW thank you very much for the review. I'm really thankful about it. So please review, good or bad will do. :D


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own JR

A/N: Yo! Here's my next chapter. Enjoy~ (bows)

------

~Chapter 2~

After meeting with Akihiko, Misaki decided to tell why he was sent here.

"You see it is foretold that you…" Misaki said.

"I-will-commit-suicide." Akihiko smiled telling each word as if he was singing to Misaki.

Looking at Akihiko angrily he continued talking, "A-hem, for some reason you're future cannot, I repeat CANNOT be seen. Even God himself does not know why He can't see it from happening. Thus the association of heaven judged that you may or you will do suicide in the future. Since people whose future cannot be seen will most likely do suicide. And since suicide is one of the gravest sins that one may commit God sent me here because he shows compassion to all of his creations. And that is why, you should be grateful that God has showed you His divine mercy. It only shows that God is truly our loving Father, so be grateful!"

"Sigh…" Akihiko replied in an uninterestingly.

"Don't _…sigh… _at me! You're receiving this many blessing and then all you give is some stupid sigh! I can't believe that are people like you are SO ungrateful to God's blessing! Can't you see how much he had helped you?!" Misaki angrily said.

"Personally speaking… No." Akihiko replied calmly.

"Sigh… Why, dearest Lord had you assigned me to this UNGRATEFUL, ANNOYING and most of all STUPID author? If only I was not assigned to this person I would have used my magic against him. (A/N: Misa-chan… I doubt that you can defeat him even with you magic) WHY?! Ugh, no point complaining I bet after he's just going to wish 20 stupid wishes and then I'm done with it. He's happy and done back to work and back to earning more money. (A/N: Misa-chan loves money that much, no?)" Misaki thought.

"Sigh…Anyways…" Misaki made his handbook reappear again and said while reading his handbook.

"When making wishes are rules to be applied first, I cannot bring the dead back to life. Second, I cannot control human minds, feeling, actions, decisions, etc. Third, I can only grant you 20 wishes, no more, no less. Get it?" Misaki said and after that his handbook disappears into thin air again.

"I only have only 20 wishes? Then my first wish is…"

"Is…?" Misaki eagerly said.

"I wish that you'll call me Usagi-san not Akihiko-sama. Since people might think I'm some kind of child molester or something worse. I mean you only see that in TV. Only maid and butlers call sama their master. Baka." Akihiko said.

"WHAT? Don't you have any better wish like being the richest person or something like that? And anyways I'm SORRY I did not MEAN to make people think like that. Fine if you want me to call you like that even though people may think more of you as A PERVERT then I don't care a bit, Usagi-san the baka." Misaki said angrily trying to hide his annoyance with a smile.

Misaki thought, "After I'm done with my job I'll KILL him and after that I'll make make him live again and KILL him again some more!!!"

"That's better then." Akihiko said and smiled back.

"What a weirdo..." Misaki thought.

"So what else do you want that way I'll my job finish early. If you don't have any more wishes I'll be back tomorrow or if you want to call me just call my name I'll be there as soon as possible." Misaki said.

And Akihiko replied, "As soon as possible, eh?" looking at Misaki mischievously.

"It's not what you think Usagi-baka." Misaki pouted.

Ignoring Misaki, Akihiko looked at his watch. He noticed it was getting a bit too late for a teenager to be out. So he decided to ask Misaki where he staying, since he does not live in the human world and he also bets that he does any house yet either.

After looking at his watch he said, "Misaki, where are you staying? It's getting pretty late for you to be out. Or should I let you..."

Getting some idea about Akihiko's last sentence Misaki decided to say, "NO! I'm not staying IN YOUR HOUSE. I can use my magic to transport to heaven anyways so it's fine. I don't need to stay anyways. "Misaki said convincingly.

"I did not say anything yet, you know. Well if you really want to then I wish...."

"Hey! Wait I did not say anything---"

"I wish you would stay in my house." Akihiko continued as Misaki is about to interrupt.

"...." Misaki was shocked.

Misaki felt that life was ruined by the second Akihiko had said his wish. And he decided, no I mean he made a vow to himself that one day he will definitely kill Akihiko. (A/N: I bet $1000 dollars that Misaki will NEVER be able to do that. Does anyone agree?)

"You should be thankful to me giving you a place to stay you know." Usagi smirked.

Misaki's POV

THANKFUL?! Ow, great now I should be thankful?! I never said (A/N: Yup it was Usagi-san's fault, I firmly agree.) that I want to stay in the house of weirdo and pervert! Why dearest Lord? Why have you allowed me to stay in this person's house?! This must be my divine punishment... (A/N: Not really it's just the way Usagi-san acts. Don't worry about it Misa-chan)

Normal POV

Usagi said, "A bit too shock about grateful I am? Or are you falling in love with me and my generosity?" Akihiko smirk.

"GENEROUSITY my ass! What the heck?! ME FALLING IN LOVE WITH A PERVERT AND WEIRDO LIKE YOU?! IN YOUR DREAMS BAKA!" Misaki said annoyingly.

"Want to take a bet?" Usagi said slyly.

"Wha--"

Misaki's sentence was cut short when Akihiko suddenly kissed him on his right cheek. On the other hand Misaki's face was covered in a light peach blush while Akihiko smiled at his overly cute reation.

"Cute." Akihiko said.

"Why you... I'm going to KILL you!!!!" Misaki shouted as he started to run towards Akihiko.

Popping on his right hand was a big hammer like weapon with wing on top. (A/N: Misa-chan's target: Usagi-san, Effect: Destruction of furniture)

And thus started the game called catches me while I annoy you between Misaki and Usagi. The start of Misaki a freeloader and an angel who is currently living at Akihiko's house, a house of a weirdo and a pervert as Misaki has described.

TBC

------------

Was I a bit _too_ fast about the story line? If so please review. Anyways why you may wonder why I'm currently able to update at such a early time that's because my mom and sisters are not at home and they'll come home late~ So I'm pretty lucky today the house's ruler for one day is me. BWAHAHAHA! Anyways see you next time~ and please do review. Sorry again for grammar or spelling mistake if I were to have~


	4. Annoying Author's Note

~Annoying Author's Note~

A-hem! (Cough, cough) Well… I know you may be a _bit surprised_ (reader's mind: no not really) but I won't be able to write for 2 to 3 weeks due to my annoying exams. Sorry. Please be patient. Anyways I'll try to make a story _if_ my mom is not at home which a 1 is over 100 chances but I'll try. Since my mom has completely banned me from laying a single finger at my dear laptop. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews. ^-^ I'm really surprised at the number of review I got even though it's just my first fan fiction. Anyways thank you very much again. See you after 3 weeks~ Bye-bye.


	5. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait because of my exams. Anyways after this chapter I'll be adding additional info about some of the things I will be writing. Please read and review. Thank you.

------

**~Chapter 3~**

The sun was shining brightly that day but unfortunately for Misaki's point of view it was not. First, he was forced to live in Usagi-san's house. Second, he is forced to call him Usagi-san which in his opinion looks completely stupid. And third, he is now his house maid as he calls it. He is forced to all the chores that he should not be doing.

Misaki was at the kitchen preparing for breakfast while Usagi-san was at his room sleeping after a whole night finishing his delayed manuscript. He was getting used to making chores since he lives alone in heaven with nobody to take care of him. After finishing cooking breakfast he decided to wake up Usagi-san.

During his first time waking up Usagi-san something _unpredictable_ happen but this time he was not going to make it happen. (A/N: I'll just leave it in your imagination about what is the "unpredictable" happening is) Outside Usagi-san's room Misaki knocked the door twice. Not hearing any kind of response from Usagi-san Misaki decided to go inside the room.

"Usagi-san, time to wake up already," Misaki said.

The author ignored the young angel and continued to sleep.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki said.

"…"

Giving up on trying to wakeup due to his first experience about waking Usagi-san up Misaki decided to leave Usagi-san to sleep. He did not want to wake him from his sleep since he thought that the author is tired and he needed some sleep.

"Usagi-san breakfast is ready okay? So, if you ever feel like eating wake up already. Jeez, next time make sure you finish your work so that you won't need to stay all night finishing it. Baka Usagi. Well I'm off now, sweet dreams." Misaki said softly trying not to disturb the author while closing the door silently.

Misaki went down stairs to eat dinner alone and after that he decided to clean up the eating table. He did his other chores like usual and while doing the chores he thought about the happening in the few days.

Currently Usagi-san has already used three of his wishes over the twenty wishes. First wish is to call him by his nickname, second stay in this house for the time being and third is to do ALL the house chores. I did not make sense him. On Misaki's point those wishes are not that much of important since he could had wished more extravagant it was a bit _too _plain. Maybe he could have wished to be the richest person or something nicer but it was different that he had expected from him.

"Falling in love with me?"

Suddenly, these words came out in his mind, the word Usagi-san spoke. The words which caused a light pink color in his cheeks.

Falling in love was not a good option for him. Not for any angels to be exact. It was beyond the line for angels to be in love or to feel "special" feelings for humans like family or sibling love. The only feeling they could feel is compassion nothing less. It was a rule. Misaki could not break such a law. It was forbidden.

On the other hand there's no point thinking had over it since there is NO way he would fall with a man like him. Not in a billion years. Never. That was what he thought. But then again…

"Come on me! Stop thinking about it so much is not good for you!" He shouted out loud.

Suddenly a hand patted him by the shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong with shouting so early at the morning?" A low voice said.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki said a bit startled.

"Um… It was nothing I was thinking about things… So don't worry." Misaki said with fake smile.

The young brunettes face did not make it look okay for him. But, then again Misaki was not the type of person who would just tell him about what happen. They just met.

"Sigh… Fine, keep it all to yourself. That's the best way to solve a problem." Usagi-san said.

Hearing those words from Usagi-san, Misaki glared at him. What was his problem anyway? He was not his mother to babysit him and to tell him about what his problems in life are or what is he currently doing. Misaki thought.

Replying to what Usagi-san said he replied coldly, "Shut. Up. You don't know any of it and you don't need to. It's not like you'll understand considering you're a human and I'm an angel."

After the glaring part Misaki remembered something. He almost forgot about giving Usagi-san his breakfast.

"Usagi-san your breakfast is ready. It's in the table. It's not that cold so you better eat it before it gets cold okay? And I'm leaving I have other things to do. See you later, Usagi-san." Misaki said waving good bye and after that he left.

"Misaki-" Usagi-san was not able to finish what he was saying for Misaki had left a bit too fast. Annoyed at what he had just told Misaki that might be the cause for him leaving early and a bit hurt, he decided to eat breakfast alone.

It was different feeling being alone even thought he was used to it a few days before Misaki came. He hated loneliness especially now that Misaki was not there to eat breakfast with him. He could not believe how much that young angel had made him happy just by simply staying with him. He wanted to stay with the angel. But, soon the angel will leave after his job is done and he will be alone again. Besides it is not like Misaki will also feel the same way considering they just met a few days ago. There was no way it would happen.

--

Closing the door Misaki decided to do the other jobs he was sent to do as an angel of happiness, such as taking care of young children and much more. But there is another reason why he did it he did not want to stay any longer he wanted to have some time with himself. Not thinking about Usagi-san all the time. He did not want to be anywhere as close he is now with Usagi-san or he will regret it in the end. He did not want to feel intimate with any human or anything from this world except for the angels is heaven. He was afraid to learn to love and he made sure to himself he will never learn it. Not in a million years, never will he fall in love. This was the rule he applied to himself.

TBC

--------

Wah! I'm finally done~ Anyways thanks for your wonderful reviews. Everyone is so nice. Thank you. ^-^ I almost forgot it's time for me to explain some of the things I wrote…

1. …_he lives alone in heaven with nobody to take care of him_…

Explain: Angels are created in their matured form unlike us humans who start from being a baby. Angels don't have parents like we do. They are born with knowledge about things. They do not need support or help like we do from our parents. (Or so that's what I had read in a book)

2. _Falling in-love was not a good option for him. Not for any angels to be exact. It was beyond the line for angels to be in-love or to feel "special" feelings for humans like family or sibling love. The only feeling they could feel is compassion nothing less. It was a rule Misaki could not break such a law. It was forbidden. _

Explain: In a book I read it says that angels only feel compassion they don't feel love for a family, lover, friend like we do. So I thought that they are forbidden to love other that the selfless love or compassion.

Anyways if there are some things about angels that I forgot to mention try to look for a book called "_Angel [and Demons]" _it's a pretty boring book I tell you but if you want to understand more about some things I mentioned about Misaki try reading it or just research if you're not that lazy unlike me who is lazy.

Don't forgot to read and review please~


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had some family problems that I had to deal for such a long time since my parents are now separated. Hopefully now I can continue with my writing. I can now update earlier since it is my summer vacation. There might be instances that I might not update for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own JR~ Aw... :

-------

**~Chapter 4~**

Once Misaki left he decided to go out and meet his friend, an angel like him, Iris. Unlike Misaki who was an angel of happiness, she on the other hand was the angel that brings love. Love to those who are broken hearted, alone or single.

Once he reached the house of his friend, he knocked the door.

"Iris, it's Misaki. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure. Wait a minute I'm coming." Iris said.

Then he heard footsteps coming closer and someone falling and a small 'ouch' from her friend. Then the door open.

Iris then fixed herself and greeted her friend, "Oh, Misa-chan! Nice to see you." She greeted cheerfully.

"Nice to see you to Iris-chan. Are you alright since I heard you fall and say ouch?" Misaki asked worried about his friend's condition.

"Oh, about that it's nothing." Iris said convincing her friend that she was ok.

"If you say so…" Misaki shrugged and continued, "…so is it ok for me to hang-out for a while?" Misaki asked.

"Sure, my best friends are always welcome here." She smiled and welcomed Misaki to her house.

Misaki chatted with Iris for a while. Then Iris talked about her patients or the persons she was assigned.

"So how about you Misaki? I heard your assigned to Akihiko-san." Iris asked.

At first Misaki was happy but once Iris asked about Akihiko he suddenly got silent.

"Um, he's ok, just a bit weird and all…" Misaki said keeping it short.

Iris noticed something wrong with her friend, "Misa-chan did Akihiko did something wrong to you?" Iris asked, worried about her friend's reaction when she asked about Akihiko.

Misaki was shocked about her friend's question, "What?" Misaki asked hoping it was something else.

Iris sighed and looked at her friend, worried, "I said, did he do anything to you?" she asked.

"Nothing. He did nothing wrong with me." Misaki assured his friend.

Iris sighed again, "Look, Misaki." Iris said seriously while Misaki gulped knowing that her friend was serious when he uses his whole name.

"We have been friends since we are rookie angels and I know when you are hiding something. So spill it out." She said looking straight at her friend's eye.

"I said, nothing is wrong" Misaki insisted.

"Misaki." Iris looked at him seriously.

Then Misaki sighed, "Fine there is something wrong. Usagi-san, is a pervert and keeps on advancing with me and said that I was falling in love with him." Misaki said.

Iris raised an eye brow and looked curiously at her friend, "And…?" Iris asked

"I kept thinking and thinking about it. Since I know we angels are not allowed and I know I don't like him… But, I feel sad when I think about us being forced to only feel one kind of love." Misaki said.

Iris then laughed at her friend, "So that's what worrying you?" she said trying to contain her laughter.

Misaki felt tricked and glared at his friend and pouted, "I'm serious you know." He mumbled.

Iris calmed a bit from laughing too much and grinned at her friend, weirdly.

"What?" Misaki asked irritated at his friend.

Iris then smiled, "You know it's not really forbidden for us to love, Misa-chan. It is only some warning for too make sure not to love and to not force ourselves to love but, it's ok for us to love."

Misaki looked at her friend shocked, "Huh? So it's ok to love?"

"Well not really. There are some steps you need to do in order to be allowed. First, you must be sure that you really love that person. Second, you must make sure that person loves you too. Third, both you and the person must go and talk to the council of heaven that you are really in love and you will not abandon your job as an angel despite you being in-love. If you agree to continue to do your job then the council will allow you." Iris said.

"Oh."

"You should have known that. Do you never heard that in our lessons?" Iris asked.

Misaki then blushed, "It was boring so I tend to fall asleep." He said slightly embarrassed.

Iris chuckled, "So do you like this Akihiko person, Misa-chan?" Iris asked mischievously.

Misaki blushed turned red, "NO! I don't like that person." He shouted then glared at her friend.

"Fine, if you say so Misa-chan." Iris said ignoring Misaki's so called exc_uses. _

After a little while Misaki decided to leave and go back home at Akihiko's house. He felt more relaxed and somewhat happy to know that at least angels are not really that forbidden.

Once he reached home he opened the door and quickly prepared dinner. He walked passed Akihiko and stopped, "Usagi-san, I'm going to make something different today for dinner is that ok with you?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko looked at Misaki, "Sure. So what are you cooking?" He asked.

Misaki grinned cheerfully, "Misa-chan's special!" Misaki chirped cheerfully.

Akihiko chuckled and smiled at Misaki, "You know you look cute when you do that. Did something happened?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki blushed, "N-nothing! I just feel like being like it. Besides, I'm just in a good mood and don't think I'm doing it for you!" Misaki said.

Akihiko sighed, "Alright, alright. If you say so."

And Misaki left Akihiko to make dinner.

Once Misaki left Akihiko smiled at himself, 'You are really cute Misaki.' Akihiko thought as he continued his work.

TBC

-----

Hello dear wonderful reviewers~! ^-^ I hope that you may have the patience and love to review my little story~ I'm also sorry for not being able to update... I just wanted to center the story between Misaki being worried about being forbidden to love~ Don't worry Iris won't be there to steal Misaki from Akihiko she only looks at Misaki as a little brother but, she might come back in the later chapters~ Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes~


End file.
